Talk:Bastard
in my personal opinion the bastard is right up there with the kalsah 2012 Sign your posts. And remember, this is a wikia, we don't care about your opinion, or that of everyone else. We are here to be informative, not subjective Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The bastard is crap, low range accuracy, medium rate of fire, low damage, just burns though rounds like crazy, only good at the beginning of the game when nothing else is available. Kewlcrayon 20:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The Bastard in a Nice Gun, but it is not a Rifle, its only in the same spot as the Kalash because where else would you put it? : Not with the kalash 2012, thats the most expensive high tech rifle in the metro. Its and SMG so its not on any tier with any other weapon, maybe when the DLC's come out and they add new guns there'll be some more SMGs. Its just good until you have something better, thats pretty much it for the bastard. Crayon 04:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) it a nice sounding gun as well, but its a SMG not a Rifle, and the Cartraige size dose not change the type of firearm the Kalash i was reffering two was the AK74 one, But the Kalash 2012 is a SMG thosuh No. The bastard, kalash 2012 AND the Kalash are rifles, since they use the 5.45 ammo. SMG's fire pistol bullets, like the 9mm and the .45 ACP. These guns use larger rifle cartridges. There are NO smg's in the game -- at all. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 08:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) look here, a SMG that fires rifle rounds http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg08-e.htm Please jakewedding, sign your posts. Also *reads article* Caliber: 9x18mm PM and PMM; 7,62x25mm Tokarev; 9x19mm Luger / Parabellum is what it says. Do you see any rifle rounds in there? No? Thought so. It's a submachinegun firing pistol cartridges. The bastard fires rifle cartrdiges. Therefore, it is a rifle. A carbine, in this case Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:05, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Wierd Glitch No idea how it happened but my hands disapeared when I was holding my Bastard. Figured it looked interesting from the back and took a screenshot, take a look. Chaos ian7 01:28, May 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Design Errors/Unrealistic Aspects of the Bastard I don't know if this belongs in this page trivia section or not, but there are some unrealistic aspects the Bastard has that stick out to me. I'll describe them below: Problem 1: The Bastard has an ejection port behind its ammunition clip, which to my knowledge isn't used on any real-life firearm that can fire in fully-automatic like the Bastard can. Also, its ammunition clip has no room for removing the casings, since they are held in place by the small triangular bits of metal at the rear of the clip. Solution: Get rid of casing ejection altogether. Don't animate the sparks coming out of the weapon's right side, and leave the spent casings in the Bastard's clip when it moves to the right. Don't worry, you can still tell how much ammunition you have left just by seeing how much of the clip is still on the left side of the gun, or you can tell how much you've already fired by seeing how many casings in the clip have small marks in the middle from the firing pin (you can see something similar if you take a revolver with iron sights and fire all six shots in this game--when you use your iron sights you'll see the exposed casing has a hole in the middle from the firing pin). This would serve three purposes--solving the problem of the awkardly-placed ejection port and the clip's design, and emphasizing the scratch-built nature of the gun, and finally allowing a Bastard's user to retain the spent casings for recycling, which would be important in the resource-starved Metro. Sadly it looks like this problem won't be solved for Metro: Last Light since the gameplay videos already show the Bastard ejecting spent casings. Problem 2: The Bastard has a skeleton stock that on most real life firearms can be pushed forward to allow the weapon to become more compact for storage, but this isn't shown ingame. Solution: Either change the model slightly so the stock can be pushed forward (for storage or carrying on your person) or pulled out (for when you need to use the weapon), or make it something solid like a piece of wood or just a bent piece of metal, which wouldn't be retractable. Problem 3: The Bastard's iron sights wouldn't work well in real life. The rear sight's (the square bit nearest the player's eye when you aim down the iron sight) notch is too wide, and doesn't have any markings to let you know when the gun is level (in other words, it doesn't have anything to tell the user when the gun is exactly in the target's direction). Solution: If you've played the STALKER games and use the AK-74's iron sight there, you'll see that the rear sight has a very narrow notch so you can tell just when the gun is aimed right when you see the centre of the front sight through that notch. For the same reason the rear sight of the Bastard should have a narrower notch to improve precision, and perhaps some glowing green markings (such as that found on the iron sights of the Kalash) could be put on the Bastard's iron sights, to allow for easier aiming in the dark. From what I've seen of the Metro: Last Light trailers, the Bastard there has a new front sight, so this problem might be fixed there. Problem 4: The Bastard's cooling jacket never needs to be refilled. The steam that comes out of the nozzle when the Bastard overheats has to come from somewhere and can't just keep pouring out indefinitely without refilling. Solution: Change the overheat animation so that Artyom has to refill the cooling jacket by pouring a small flask of some liquid down the nozzle. The liquid could come from a variety of places; from reservoirs inside stations, from melted snow, or even Artyom's own urine. Problem 5: The Bastard has way too much recoil (represented ingame by how large the crosshair gets when you fire long bursts) for its caliber. You can see youtube vids where some people manage to fire 5.45x39mm firearms one handed without much trouble, so there's really too much. The silenced version has the exact same recoil as the normal version, which is not realistic since the silencer slows down the gases caused by firing and thus cuts down on recoil. Solution: Tone down the crosshair bloom (which represents recoil in this game) when firing in long bursts, or make the changes I suggested on the MGR talk page. Reduce the crosshair bloom further when using the suppressed version. Problem 6: The Bastard doesn't overheat at different rates depending on the ambient temperature of the level, or whether or not it uses a silencer. In real life, a silencer (properly called a suppressor) causes a gun to heat up faster than it would otherwise. You can see this effect in real life by watching a video taken with an infrared camera of an assault rifle being fired with and without a suppressor--the version with a suppressor gets brighter (which means hotter) much more quickly in the infrared camera's view. Solution: When you're fighting on the frozen surface of ruined Moscow, the Bastard overheats more slowly than it would in the Metro tunnels. A silenced Bastard, however, will overheat more quickly in all environments than the normal version will, but still does so more slowly on the frozen surface. If the game were moddable, these would be the changes I would make to this otherwise excellent weapon. Mazryonh 12:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC) : I think a lot of these things were intentional for a gameplay point of view instead of a hyper-realism-is-obtainable point of view (IE: massive recoil). The Bastard, from the sounds of it, is based on Artyom's inital machine gun in the novel which means it isn't a good gun and it's not supposed to be. By being unreal and imperfect it contributes to the games atmosphere; it's a clunky hunk of innacurate metal which is shakey at best and downright unrelyable at worst. I'd rather have the gun as being a good starting and handicapped run weapon (which it is) than another AK from another CoD game. On a last note let's not forget an often unremembered quote: "It's just a video game, so who gives a shit?" Chaos ian7 16:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Some of us gamers actually like it when fiction is more plausible, especially when it comes to technical aspects of weaponry (such as firearms) which has had a long time to figure out what works and what doesn't. In the novel Artyom used an AKM; nowhere near a fully-modern weapon, but still pretty rugged and more accurate than the AK-47 it was based on despite firing the exact same round. Besides, the harsh nature of the Metro means that weapon designs that don't work are quickly weeded out and replaced by more reliable and effective ones. The improvements to the Bastard I suggested would let it be more effective in the hands of conscripts (the most common soldier type in the Metro, because everyone has to pull their weight and not everyone can afford the time or money to train well) while still remaining handicapped relative to the other 5.45x39mm firearms in the game, since it can't use a scope or laser sight, and would still deal less damage since its barrel is so much shorter than the barrels of the other ingame 5.45x39mm firearms. Mazryonh 19:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) The Bastard's Muzzle Flash It's bad enough in the original game how the Bastard's extreme muzzle flash can block you from seeing clearly through your iron sights but the fact is, realistically the situation would be a lot worse, which is what you get from firing a rifle cartridge from such a short barrel without a flash suppressor. You can take a look at what happens when you try to do this with a short-barrelled 5.45x39mm firearm in real life with the flash suppressor removed. Note the smoke coming off the weapon after only a couple of magazines fired. Well, I'm glad that at least that aspect of the Bastard is realistic. Mazryonh 14:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : It doesn't need to be realistic. It's a great game how it is. And if you keep complaining about how guns aren't realistic enough you miss one main factor of the game. It's made for people to have fun with and to get lost in the idea of a Post-Apocalyptic world. If the developers spent all their time just working on the dynamics of the guns the rest of the gameplay would be seriously lacking. My solution is - Get over it and just play the game.Smokey McPott 14:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I wasn't complaining over this particular aspect, since the normal Bastard's muzzle flash already blocks the view through the iron sights. I was just saying that it would more so in real life. But it's already obvious that the developers were getting strapped for time and resources later on in the game, which is likely the reason why Polis goes by in a blur and the Biomass cannot be fought, or why the human NPC AI in the game gained a reputation for stupidity. Still, increasing the amount of the muzzle flash particles to make a bigger muzzle flash would have been a lot simpler than fleshing out the Polis stations or making a Biomass boss fight. Mazryonh 16:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Stealth kills with the silenced Bastard Anyone managed to get stealth kills with the silenced Bastard (in other words kills that don't alert other NPCs in the vicinity)? I was playing through the Dry station level recently with the silenced Bastard and could not for the life of me figure out why killing NPCs on that level with the silenced Bastard, even with headshots, nearly always alerted the other NPCs on the level. Has anyone been able to reliably get stealth kills with the silenced Bastard, and how does one do it? Mazryonh 03:37, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :1. Yes. :2. Shoot people. :P.S. I'll get a video on that topic online tomorrow. Will "Black station" work? : 00:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, if you can show how to reliably get stealth kills with the Bastard. Does it have to be a one-shot kill to be considered a stealth kill? Mazryonh 01:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::thumb|400px|left ::: 05:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::First of all, awesome video, I can hardly pull that off with the VSV! Secondly, how did you pull off single shots with the Bastard so consistently? Redsoxusa09 02:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ironsights + crouching + mouse tapping. 10:56, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::^^^ The simple rules of accurate shooting at it's finest. [[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk''] 12:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oh, and I'll be doing the same with the VSK-94 when I get to the Black station for my Action walkthrough :v 12:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) How does the action of the Bastard work? What propels the clip to move sidewards and simultaneously up and down while at the same time cocking the firing pin for fully automatic fire? 12:46, May 16, 2014 (UTC)Anon Bastard Design. I would like some things cleared up, or to clear some things up myself: 1. The trivia section says the silencer would not work due to the lack of sealing inside the clip, however, since the Bastard can keep a round in the chamber in the Redux version, doesn't that confirm it as a closed bolt action. If the round is inserted forward into the chamber when cocking the gun, would it not be sealed then? 2. Furthermore, in the Redux version, cartridge ejection has been improved and you can clearly see the cartridges ejected behind the clip, thus the ejection port must be behind the clip as well. How does this work? I would guess the same movement that inserts the round into the chamber also pulls it backwards, since there is a large opening in the back of the metal square you insert the clip in, the round could pass through and reach the ejection port. But how could one get past the triangular metal piece, can the metal pieces fold backwards perhaps? Z008MJ 20:23, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Bastard without a Stock! So I was just playing Metro 2033 Redux...and I actually found a Bastard I can USE without a STOCK. Should I put in that there are rare versions that can be found without a stock? With the light from my soul and the innocence I have, 05:28, May 29, 2015 (UTC)